


Happy Anniversary, Q

by LittleMissBrightside



Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBrightside/pseuds/LittleMissBrightside
Summary: Quentin and Eliot celebrate their first anniversary.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Happy Anniversary, Q

Eliot wakes on the morning of his one year anniversary alone in his and Quentin’s bed. He rolls over and the sheets where Quentin’s body should be are cold. “Q?” he calls out. There’s no response. Eliot frowns but he’s too tired to do more than settle in and fall back asleep. 

Eliot wakes to a gentle weight on his chest. The slant of the sunlight streaming into the window tells him it’s afternoon. He opens his eyes and glances down at the rabbit perched on him. “Uh, hello,” Eliot says.

The rabbit hops off of his chest and onto the bed. It’s wearing a tiny vest-like garment designed with an arrow on its back. It looks back at him and Eliot expects it to speak but it jumps off of the bed and stops in the doorway. 

“Is this your doing, Q?” he muses, equally peeved and curious. He gets out of bed and follows the rabbit out of the bedroom and through the winding halls of Castle Whitespire.

Eliot steps into the kitchen, the smell of peaches and plums and butter permeating the air. Josh turns to him, holding out a tray of freshly made pastries. “Good morning. Happy Anniversary, Eliot. There’s fresh coffee on the counter.”

Eliot takes the tray and sets it on the counter. “Good morning. Did I wake up in an alternative universe where we’re married?”

Josh laughs and claps him on the shoulder. “Your husband is around here somewhere. I think he mentioned something about his study? Anyway, enjoy!” He walks out of the kitchen.

“Thanks,” Eliot says but Josh is already gone. He pours himself a cup of coffee and lifts a pastry from the tray. It’s flaky and dusted with a light layer of sugar. He bites into it and it’s the perfect combination of peach and plum. He spares a moment to praise Josh’s culinary genius. What follows is _gods I love Q_. He walks out of the kitchen, coffee in one hand and pastry in the other. 

He walks through the hallway, anticipation a livewire in his veins. He’d started the plans for Quentin’s anniversary gift just days after they said ‘I do.’ It’s taken every last ounce of willpower to keep it from him. He reaches Quentin’s study and raises his hand to knock on the door.

“Good God, what are you wearing?” Margo asks. “Oh no, this won’t do.” 

He turns away from the door and smiles. “Oh hey, Bambi. Have you seen Q?”

“No, and neither will you until you take a shower and do something with...all of you.”

He looks down. “Oh, right. You’re definitely right.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She grabs his arm and pulls him down the hallway and into his bedroom. Quentin isn’t there either and for the first time today, he’s relieved.

Margo is a tornado, pulling clothes out of wardrobes and drawers.“Go, take a shower and fix whatever is happening with your hair. I’ll pick your outfit.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

She smiles and shakes her head. “Happy Anniversary, El.”

♥♥♥

  
  


Eliot walks out of the bathroom, hair styled and a towel slung around his waist. He’s alone and the only clothes left out are a pair of fitted black pants, a black vest, and a plum dress shirt. What could be more fitting than wearing the colors your husband wore on your wedding day? He dresses quickly and leaves to find Quentin. 

He knocks twice on the study door. No response. He opens it and steps inside, shutting the door behind him. “Q?” he calls out, the rest of his words stuck in his throat. He swallows. Across the room, Quentin is sprawled across a chaise lounge, cigarette in hand. His hair is pulled into a bun, save for a few strands he has tucked behind each ear. He’s wearing white pants and a peach dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The sight makes Eliot’s mouth water.

“Eliot Coldwater-Waugh.” Quentin sits up and crushes the cigarette into an ashtray, eyes never leaving Eliot’s. “You’re late.” He strides across the room, stopping at the door. He looks back at Eliot and smirks. “Follow me.” 

Eliot snaps out of his daze and for once, he’s the one struggling to keep up with Quentin. He follows him through the hallway to the throne room. “Q?”

“Happy Anniversary, El.”

They step inside and for the second time, he ponders the alternate universe theory. Peach and plum rose petals create an aisle leading to their thrones and floating lanterns bathe the room in warm light. 

Quentin smiles up at Eliot, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Dance with me?”

“To what music?”

Quentin pulls away and performs a tut. The throne room fills with the sounds of Ron Pope’s “You’re The Reason I Come Home.” Eliot may have forgotten how to breathe. He reaches out to Quentin, pulling him closer. They dance like it’s their first time. Like it’s their thousandth time. 

“How’d you know?” Eliot asks, spinning Quentin around.

“That you put everything you wanted for our wedding on the back burner for what you thought I wanted? I’ll give you one guess.”

“Margo.”

“Hey, don’t blame her. I asked for her help. I wanted to make our anniversary special. Turns out, our wedding wasn’t even that for you.”

Eliot laughs. “Q, don’t be dramatic. Of course it was special. Got to marry you, didn’t I?” 

“Sure,” Quentin mumbles. “But you didn’t get the decorations you wanted or the song for our first dance.”

“Did get the color scheme though.”

“That was a pretty mutual decision.”

Eliot shrugs. “My point still stands.” The song ends and they sway together in the silence. “Thank you for this, Q.”

Quentin lifts his head from Eliot’s shoulder. “Is it bad form to ask for my gift now?”

Eliot laughs and kisses him. 

♥♥♥

Quentin runs his fingers along the side of the frame. “You had a painting made of the cottage from our quest. A person-sized painting.” He turns to Eliot, eyes watering.

“Our home, our life once upon a time,” he says. “And it’s not just a painting, it’s a portal.” He pulls on the frame and opens it. 

Quentin laughs. “Of course it is.”

They walk through the portal and out the other side. Quentin takes in their surroundings and Eliot can’t take his eyes off of him, drinking in his excitement and awe.

“This is...how is this possible? Everything looks the same.”

“It sort of exists outside of time? The details are hazy, but we’re here. It’s real.”

Quentin spins around until he’s facing their garden, every inch of the archway covered in flowers and vines. “You recreated the wedding we had here?” He turns towards the mosaic, where a quilt is laid out and two copper cups beside it. “The first time we kissed here? You can never let me better than you at anything, can you?”

Eliot pulls him close. “No, but I’ll happily spend my life letting you try.” 

“I think I can be okay with that.”

Eliot tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of Quentin’s neck and kisses him, pouring every ounce of love and desire he has in his body into it. He pulls away, resting his forehead against Quentin’s. “Happy Anniversary, Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "arrow."


End file.
